References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:    Marwah, Kshitij, Gordon Wetzstein, Yosuke Bando, and Ramesh Raskar. “Compressive light field photography using overcomplete dictionaries and optimized projections.” ACM Transactions on Graphics (TOG) 32, no. 4 (2013): 46    Mairal, Julien, Michael Elad, and Guillermo Sapiro. “Sparse representation for color image restoration.” Image Processing, IEEE Transactions on 17, no. 1 (2008): 53-69
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.